Kronian Multiverse
The Kronian Multiverse is the multiverse in which the Kronian Multiverse Storyline takes place, created by the first Infinus, Kronos. History Before the creation Before the creation of the planet of Infina Magna, the world existed only of the raw elemental energy of the Six Holy Elements, which were constantly in a clash with one another. Because the powers were unstable and were unrestricted in their movement and their behaviour, they soon managed to forge a being with control over the powers, and the power of Creation. This being became Kronos, the first ever being in existence and the first Infinus. Kronos, feeling the inexorable urge to create and forge objects and planets, utilised the raw elements to create the first planet, creating Infina Magna as the place from where he would start creating and stabilising the universe. To stabilise the elements, he created incarnations of some of the Six Holy Elements, creating an Infinus of Time and an Infinus of Space, becoming Temporus and Spacius respectively. He also created several Infinus of Light and several Infinus of Darkness, judging that Light and Darkness are too powerful to be embodied by a single being. For Nothingness, no elemental embodiment was created at all. Kronian Infina Magna and the First Great Infinus War Shortly after, Kronos created several objects in the Space-Time continuum that would become essential to retaining the stability of the Space-Time continuum and, thus, the fabric of the universe. He first forged the Nui Tower of Time, which became a structure important in keeping Time flowing and stable, and also important in keeping the Temporal Beast stable. After forging the Nui Tower of Time, Kronos forged the Nui Tower of Space, which became a structure essential to keeping the element of Space stable, and also became important in keeping the Spatial Beast stable. Besides these important structures, Kronos forged the first city on Infina Magna, to start the new society. The city, situated in the middle of the Kronia Mountains, became Hava Infina, capital of Infina Magna and the centre from which Infinus society would later spread. Creating several more Infinus, Kronos then retreated to rest in the Sacred Citadel in the Southern Deserts, and left Infinian society to decide what they were up to, deciding that he should not intervene in the exact happenings of the world. The Infinian leadership in Hava Infina shortly after spread to other cities as Ksita, Drahai, Hava Dersa, and Kronia, where they would settle and spread themselves further, creating more beings in the process. The leadership in Infina Magna, then established a directly democratic society, the Common Society, in which every Infinus living in Hava Infina could influence the political decision-making process. During this period, now termed Classical, or Kronian, Infina Magna, several great literary works were published, including the Tome of Heart and Soul and the important political book, Society, both of which were written by authors whose names have since been lost. But, while literature, politics and philosophy were enjoying a golden age, so too were politics, with the government of the Common Society being increasingly popular in Hava Infina. Elsewhere, though, the restricting rules for participating in the Common Society's democracy led to increasing feelings of alienation in the cities Ksita, Hava Dersa, Kronia and Drahai. These cities, bonding together, sent their representatives to Hava Infina to force a change in the Common Society, and, after a referendum, it was agreed that each of these cities should at the very least have representation in the Commons, the parliament of the Common Society. Though the political situation was stabilised as a result of the concessions, the population of Hava Infina grew increasingly disappointed with the government that, from that moment on, also had to focus on the demands of other cities. And, with the Six Holy Elements not locked away from the world, a group of inhabitants from Hava Infina started arguing for the usage of these Six Holy Elements, to reshape the universe so all could live together peacefully, in a balanced world. Though the suggestions were met with enthusiastic support, a group of other beings disagreed, stating that the usage of the Six Holy Elements was amoral, and could damage the fabric of the universe beyond repair, leading to irreversible damage. Still, the group of inhabitants continued arguing for the usage of the Six Holy Elements. While the debates were growing increasingly heated and the situation increasingly tense, one of the political group for the usage of the Six Holy Elements assassinated an important leader of Hava Infina, and framed the small cities for plotting to assassinate and destabilise the political system of Infina Magna itself. Adding to the heat of the debate, the accusations pushed the debate beyond friction alone, and a fight broke out in the Commons, with the entire parliament devolving into a rowdy, fighting mess. The beings whose intention it had been to use the Six Holy Elements, started using the Six Holy Elements to kill others and try and reshape the universe, leading to the death of at least some of their leadership. Though most of the original plotters had succumbed to the power the Six Holy Elements had given them, the spark of war for the Six Holy Elements had been ignited all across Infina Magna, and there was no way of putting out said spark afterwards, effectively starting the First Great Infinus War. More soon... Notable Species and Inhabitants *Infinus **Kronos **Sol **Titanus **The Temporal Beast **The Spatial Beast *Matoran *Agori *Toa **Hendrax **Filius **Zirix **Fairon **Shadon **Jareroden **Aquila **Lev *Fyxan *Undead *Unbeings Category:ToaFaironCategory:User:ToaFaironCategory:Kronian Multiverse StorylineCategory:Universes